coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8237 (18th October 2013)
Plot Roy and Hayley return home, having had a wonderful time in Blackpool. Whilst his family bicker among themselves, David wakes up having spent the night in the salon. Arriving for work, Maria hears about Nick and Kylie’s fling and takes his side. Michelle demands answers from Barry about why her mother is divorcing him. He admits that he made a pass at one of Helen’s friends. Michelle is not convinced it’s the full story. Hayley rings Jane Rayner and finds out from Jeff that she has been taken into a hospice. She rushes to see her. Audrey arrives for work and tells David to leave. He begs for five minutes to talk to her and pleads his case but she sacks him and asks for the salon keys back. Eva tells Nick that Leanne has gone to stay with Toyah and she doesn’t want to talk to him. Eva also cold-shoulders Kylie, having been deceived as to what really was going on. At the hospice Roy’s shaken by the snapshot of what awaits Hayley and while Jane’s husband praises the staff there, Hayley’s shocked by Jane’s rapid deterioration and how dosed up she is on morphine. Dennis sells Rita’s ring to Barlow's Buys to raise money to pay his tax bill, but tells Tracy he intends to buy it back soon. Michelle badgers Barry until he admits that Helen found him in bed with her friend, Aoife. Hayley wants to talk to Roy about what will happen when her time comes but he evades the issue. Michelle books flight tickets for herself and Barry on Monday to go to Dublin and sort matters out with Helen. David tells Tina that he’ll sleep on a mate’s floor. Hayley tells Roy that she wants to end her life how she chooses by euthanasia and not how the cancer dictates. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Nurse - Emma Jeng *Jeff Rayner - Jim Millea *Jane Rayner - Heather Bleasdale Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown hospice - Jane Rayner’s room and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley makes a vital decision; Barry tells Michelle the real reason his marriage is in trouble; and David pleads with Audrey to speak to Kylie and Gail on his behalf. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,550,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes